


Better man

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve has to make a choice if he is going to stay with Tony or go back to his current relationship.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy. Please comment

Tony sat on the edge of the bed watching Steve pull on his clothes. Every muscle in his back pointing out and calling him back in. He wanted to crawl back over to him and wrap him up in arms. Tony wished that Steve could be all his. That he didn’t have to share him with anyone else. At last, wishes never come true. Steve would have to leave once again, and they would return back to their separate lives. Tony pulled his knees to his chest trying not to cry. He knew what this was but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. 

“Steve.” Steve didn’t turn around but instead focused on the hem of his shirt. It was easier this way. 

“Tony.” Tony sucked in a breath knowing what he was about to ask would either bring on another fight or tears. 

“What if tonight, you call Bucky and tell him you won’t be coming home. You could stay here with me.” Steve rubbed his hands down his face. He could feel the pressure mount in his temples. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to stay here with Tony tonight or forever, but things were complicated. It was like Tony didn’t understand that. 

“You know I can’t do that. Bucky will be asking questions and I want to break things off with him in a gentle way. It’s just not the right time. You understand right.” Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve not knowing what he would find but his heart broke when he didn’t see Steve looking at him. That Steve wasn’t begging to stay. Most nights he would just bite his tongue. Then Steve would kiss him on the cheek, and they would meet again on a night of Steve’s choice but tonight was not that night. 

“That’s your excuse every time that it isn’t the right time. Well if something doesn’t change then it will never be the right time, Steve. Do you even love me?” Steve whipped around to look at Tony in shock. Pain spread through his chest. How could Tony ever think that he didn’t love him? The thing was he loved Bucky too. Steve walked around the bed and kneeled down in front of Tony. He picked up both of his hands making Tony look up at him. Tony’s face showed sorrow. He was hurting Tony more than he ever wanted too. 

“I love you more every day since I met you. How could you ever think I don’t?” Tony’s heart skipped a beat. Tony looked into Steve’s eyes wanted to see the sparkle in them but there was no shine. His eyes didn’t match the words he was speaking. Tony pulled his hands back and crossed them over his chest. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Steve. Why can’t you be a better man for me? Why can’t you choose me? I want to feel wanted.” Tony got up and pushed Steve out of the way. He went and gathered all of Steve’s belongings. 

“What do you mean you can’t do this anymore? You can’t love me. I’m trying.” Steve’s voice rose with anger. “Why can’t you see I’m trying!” 

“I can’t be second choice to Bucky. I shouldn’t have to be Steve. Go home, Steve. Go home to your husband and deal with whatever that is broken in your relationship.” Tony spoke evenly not giving Steve the satisfaction of a fight. He placed all of Steve’s belonging into his arms. He opened the door to show him out. 

“To let you know, Steve, this is breaking me more then it is breaking you because I do love you very much. All I want is to live a full life with you, but I can’t wait for you to see or realize that I’m worth it. So, this is goodbye.” Steve laid his hand on Tony’s cheek. Tony leaned into the touch but then pull his hand away. 

“If this is what you want then goodbye. But I don’t love you no less than I love Bucky.” Steve walked out leaving Tony alone. Tony slid down the close door with tears welling up in his eyes. He did the right thing. He deserved better than to be someone’s second choice. He deserved to be loved first. He deserved happiness even if his heart was breaking.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later Steve makes a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoy and please comment if I should do a part 3

The rain pattered against the windows making Tony feel tried. He curled closer to Rhodey who was to invest in the movie to notice Tony was bored. Then the doorbell rang, and Tony shot up to go grab it. Who would be here so late at night? Maybe it was Peter wanting to spend the night after staying out too late with Ned doing some project. Again. Tony swung the door open to reveal a very wet Steve. Tony rubbed his eyes to make sure that who he was looking at was Steve. Which it was. He only had a tee shirt and a pair of jeans on. His hair was dripping wet, the droplets running down his cheeks making him look like he was crying. If Tony looked closer Steve’s eyes did look red like he had been crying. 

Tony didn’t understand why his ex was standing on his front porch. He and Steve hadn't spoken after Tony told him he wasn’t willing to be someone’s second choice. That he needed to go back to Bucky, his husband. Which was two years ago not like Tony was counting or anything. He found happiness even if he thought he never would have again. 

“Hi.” Steve wrapped his arms around his body trying to keep as much heat in as he could even though he knew the cold he was feeling wasn’t from the rain. Steve gave Tony a weak smile. God, how much he missed that smiled. He missed everything about Steve. The stolen kisses in between meetings, and his strong arms around him late night placing soft kissing along his shoulders. He would often whisper between each one, baby one day it will just be me and you. Tony played with his ring on his finger trying to forget those days knowing that never came and still won’t. Tony was very happy with his new life. 

“Cap, please tell me why you are standing on my front porch soaking wet.” Steve took in a deep breath not really knowing why he was here. He knew there was a hole in his heart where Tony used to lie. He realized that he was being a jerk two years ago. It wasn’t fair for all three of them for what Steve had done. He never should have fallen in love with Tony. He knew that was a lie because Tony was the only good thing in his life and when he left. Steve couldn’t blame him; he probably would have too. When Tony left, he realized that his life was a mess and that was putting it lightly. 

“Bucky and I got divorced.” Tony didn’t know how to process that information because that was what he ever wanted. Not to break up a marriage but to see two unhappy people move on with their lives. 

“I’m sorry that must have been really hard for you.” Tony didn’t mean to sound as gleeful as he did. Steve shook his head no and picked up Tony’s hand sending shocks through his body. He didn’t pull away even though he knew he should have as he kept looking at the ring on his finger. 

“It was for the best. We didn’t care for each other as we did many moons ago. Bucky moved on with Sam and they are really happy together. They have that same spark that." Steve didn’t finish the sentence only looked down at Tony’s hand still stroking each finger. Tony knew what he was going to say, that same spark that me and you had. Tony bit down on his lip so as not to do something that he would regret but his body was reaching out for Steve. Missing Steve.

“Did you move on with anyone?” Tony knew his answer by the way Steve dropped his hand and turned to look out into the yard. Tony rubbed his hand missing the touch. 

“No, I couldn’t really find anyone that.” Steve paused looking up at Tony’s eyes. The last time he saw them there was so much pain. Pain that he caused. He never wanted that again. Steve placed a hand to Tony’s check like he did so many years ago. Tony sank into the touch, closing his eyes. “compared to you. Tony, you were the best thing in my life.” Steve came closer hovering over lips wanting desperately to kiss them again. 

Tony’s heart quickened wanting to remove all the space between them. Silence fell over both of them. Fuck it, for the closure, Tony thought. Tony grabbed Steve’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve didn’t back away but deepen the kiss. Steve wrapped his hands around his waist pulling him closer making them melt into each other. They kissed until they heard the door behind them begin to open. Tony jumped back quickly trying to pretend that the last few minutes didn’t happen. 

“Hey, Steve, I was wonder what was taking you so long out hear dear.” Steve was awestruck as he saw the scene in front of him unfold. Rhodey wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist bringing him for a side hug and then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Steve’s heart broke all over again. He was too late, and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. Tony whispered to Rhodey telling him he will be right back in a minute. Rhodey shook his head saying okay but he still looked between the two men not liking the situation. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Steve. Have a good night.” Rhodey left leaving them alone. Steve stared at Tony waiting for answers even though he had no right for them. Tony held up his ring which Steve finally understood what it meant.

“Rhodey and I explored our feelings for each other um six months after I told you to get the hell out. He was always my best friend Steve but him as a partner is nothing, I have ever experience.” Tony saw the hurt flash over Steve’s face. Tony pushed it out of his mind reminding himself that Steve had his chance. “We got engaged five months ago and we are getting married in November. I’m happy Steve. He makes me happy.” Steve’s shoulders slumped knowing he was happy for Tony, the love of his life, but he wished he were the one marring him not Rhodey. 

“What was that kiss about then?” Tony huffed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“A proper goodbye. A way to close out the chapter of my life that never felt finished.” Steve hugged Tony. 

“You look happy, Tony. Have a good life.” Steve turned around leaving Tony on the front porch watching as he drove away. Tony turned around to go back inside feeling hollow. No that wasn’t it. The way he felt couldn’t be explained. He opened the door and walked inside to see Rhodey smiling up at him and he smiled back not wanting him to worry. 

“Hey, I think I might head to bed.” 

“Do you want me to come? I can always finish this later.” Tony shook his head no. 

“Okay, then. Good night honey.” Tony without another look towards his fiancé started upstairs.

“Wait, I love you.” Tony didn’t turn because if he looked into Rhodey’s eyes he knew it would just make it harder for him to say it back. 

“Yeah, I love you too.”


	3. Better man III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was the day of Tony and Rhodey's wedding but Tony was having some second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoy.

“You know, we shouldn’t see it each other before our wedding. Its bad luck.” Rhodey laughed placing a kiss in the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony tried playing along. He felt terrible having second thoughts about even getting married tomorrow. After Steve had come to visit three months early Tony was having some changed feelings. IT wasn’t like he didn’t love Rhodey. He did very much; Rhodey was one of his best friends but Rhodey wasn’t Steve. He wasn’t Steve. 

Tony turned his head placing a kiss on Rhodey’s lips and moved to get out of bed. They had a single day left before they were to be husband and husband. There still was a lot to be done. “That’s why you sir, future Mr. Stark, will be staying with Pepper tonight. I’m staying here to get the final touches done.” Rhodey grabbed hold of his hand pulling him back down to the bed. He just wanted five more minutes to have Tony in his arms before spending twenty-fours without him. Rhodey kissed along his jaw, down to his neck placing a hand under his shirt to caress Tony’s back. Tony jumped back from the touch moving off the bed to get ready. Tony saw the hurt that flashed on his fiancé’s face. It wasn’t the first time he stopped the attempt of having sex with him. Rhodey never brought it up which sometimes concerned Tony. 

Steve sat at the bar looking up at the tv as they covered the wedding of the decade. The playboy had finally found the one. “Too bad it’s with the wrong one.” Steve huffed bring his beer to his lips to finish off his eleventh or twelfth. He might have lost tracked a couple of hours ago. He placed the empty bottle on the counter where it was quickly replaced by another. 

“Oh, what do you mean the wrong one. That Stark boy he sure looks happy for the first time because I remember when he was young.” Steve looked up at the bartender as she shook her head in disappointment. “That boy had a lot of pain in his eyes. He sometimes would find himself stumbling in here being more than drunk. I’m glad he found someone that loves him because I feel he never had that before he met the colonel.” Steve clenched his jaw trying not to say anything. This lady didn’t know what she was talking about. Tony was loved long before him and Rhodey became an item because he loved him. Steve slammed some crumpled bills from his pocket onto the counter and left. This was his last chance. 

Tony laid in bed looking at the one number he shouldn't call. He was getting married tomorrow and if he called this number, he probably wouldn’t be getting married. He threw his phone across the room in frustration. This was all Steve’s fault. Tony was finally happy after not being so for so many years which mostly was because of Steve. He was happy with Rhodey. If he was then why did he have to keep telling himself, he was. Then there was a knock on his door that he really hoped it was Happy telling him that the harpist canceled or something that inconvenient happened. Tony pulled on his robe trudging into the living room. He opened the door; mad to see the last person he wanted to see. 

“Really, are you trying to make my life miserable? It wasn’t bad enough you came here three months ago throwing a wrench in my relationship because I realized I still have feelings for you.” Steve stood in the doorway shocked at what Tony was saying. At the same time, he wanted this to happened. 

“Wait you still have feelings for me,” Steve said. 

“Well, yeah I still have feelings for you. They never stopped. Which whatever you say to me in the next five minutes might tell me if I’m still getting married tomorrow, Steve! I’m going to crush Rhodey’s heart like you crushed mine because it’s always been, you Steve.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest not allowing Steve away in. He wanted a response. Well, he really wanted Steve to pull him into his arms and have his way with him in bed. That wasn’t the right thing to do. Steve moved closer and Tony moved back allowing Steve to come fulling into the house. 

“I was watching the news in a bar getting drunk when I realized this might be my last chance to be with the love of my life. So, I called a taxi and drove here not knowing what you were going to say. Knowing if you were going to tell me to go fuck myself or that Rhodey would kick my ass. I knew I had to try. So, what I’m about to say will make me sound like the worst person on the planet but.” Steve pulled Tony close and smashed a hard kiss to his lips. Tony wrapped his hands in his hair feeling the soft light strands run through his fingers, missing the feeling. Steve ran his hands down his back and gripped them around his ass sending shock waves of pleasure through his body. Only with Steve did he feel like this. The euphoric of feeling like a teenager again. 

“You shouldn’t marry Rhodey tomorrow. And I know you love him, but you don’t love him in the way you love me. I can see it in your eyes. So, I have one question for you, Tony.” Steve dropped down on one knee causing Tony’s heart to stop. He began crying. “Will you marry me, right now? It doesn’t have to be anything special. We can go to the courthouse because Tony, baby, I can’t live another second without you. I was a stupid man for not choosing you. For hurting you. For not putting you first because you are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Tony felt like he couldn’t breathe. He turned away from Steve and brought his hands to his face trying to collect his composer. It just made it worse because all he saw was the pictures of him and Rhodey happy during different stages of their relationship. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, but he would be hurting him more if he married him when Tony had feelings for another person. Tony turned back around pulling Steve up to his feet and wrapped him in a tight hug. Tony had to make sure he was there and wouldn’t disappear again. 

“Yes,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s shoulder. Steve pulled him away and looked Tony in the eye. Steve could tell this was real. 

“Yes?” Tony nodded and then smiled to reveal the crinkle at the edge of his eyes. Steve always loved them making him know that Tony was happy once upon a time. Steve kissed him once again. 

“Yes, but I need to call Rhodey.” Steve shook his head understanding. He let Tony go and Tony made his way outside so that the call was between the two. 

“Hey, honey we agreed. No contact until we say I do. Is everything okay?” Rhodey could hear the sniffles from Tony indicating he had been crying. Rhodey knew something was wrong. 

“Rhodey, I’m so sorry and I didn’t want to do this like this but I just felt that it was just easier to do it over the phone instead of in-person but I can’t marry you tomorrow but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I do. You are my best friend and I always will but.” Tony trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence without hurting Rhodey more. 

“He’s there isn’t he.” Tony could hear the anger but also pain in Rhodey’s voice. 

“Yes.” Click, the line went dead. That was it. He lost Rhodey forever. He turned away and found Steve staring at him. Steve outstretched his arms for Tony to be engulfed by them. Tony knew he made the right choice. “Can we leave? I don’t think I can be here anymore.” Steve walked Tony out of the house where they got into a taxi together. Tony laid his head on Steve's shoulder closing his eyes. 

“Where to?” the driver asked. 

“Anywhere as long as I’m with you. I love you.” Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head and smiled. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
